The Purple Piano Project
3x01 (currently unnamed) is the first episode of season three of Glee, directed by Eric Stoltz. It will premiere September 20, 2011. Plot The first episode features a lot of songs that aren't in the charts but were hits in the past. Source Rachel (Lea Michele) has some great stuff with Blaine (Darren Criss). Source A school musical plotline will begin in this episode. Source The following people have been to the recording studio: *Lea recorded 3 songs. Source *Cory recorded at least 1 song. Source *Amber recorded at least 1 song. Source *Chris recorded at least 1 song. Source *Naya was in the studio. Source *Mark recorded at least 1 song. Source *Heather recorded at least 1 song. Source *Darren recorded at least 1 song. Source Source1 The winner of the Glee Project will be introduced in this episode and will audition for New Directions in a new and unusual way. However, the winner won't be on set until the reality show ends, which is August 21st. Source Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source A scene takes place in the choir room. Source Quinn and Rachel have a scene together. Source Will, Emma and Beiste have a scene together. Source Sue has a scene where she tries to remove a purple piano from a room. Source Who is graduating and who is staying will be revealed in the first few minutes of the first episode. Source The preparation of Season 3 took place on August 8th, such as dance rehearsals, recording the songs and warbrobe fittings. Source 1 Source 2 This episode will air on Tuesday, September 20th at 8pm. Source Eric Stoltz is directing this episode Source Filming began on August 9th. Confirmed by Dante Di Loreto (One of the executive producers of Glee) Source Harry and Jenna have a scene together. Source Max Adler (David Karofsky) may not be in the first episode due to his movie filming, which ends August 12th. Source Source Chris and Lea have a scene together in Emma's office. Source Josh Sussman (Jacob Ben Israel) will be in this episode. Source Jenna, Harry, and Kevin have a scene together. source Mercedes has a scene with a new costar. Since this was posted before the end of TGP, we can assume the costar is her romantic interest, not from TGP. Source Lea tweeted that she got to see Darren perform and because they attend different schools, this suggests Blaine will be attending McKinley and possibly auditioning for ND. Source There will be a number involving the characters tap dancing. Source Two new characters will be introduced, Sheila (unknown yet who's playing this character) and Sugar (played by Vanessa Lengies) Source Within the first 2 pages of the script, Rachel is covered in slushies. Source Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" with New Directions in the Mckinley courtyard. Blaine has lead vocals and is not wearing the Dalton Academy Uniform. This is a big dance number. Source Quinn is going 'bad girl'. Source This involves a completely new wardrobe that is unlike anything she has ever worn before. Source Furthermore, Dianna Agron has been spotted with new dyed pink hair. Source Iqbal confirmed that this is part of Quinn's new storyline. Source Santana is back on the Cheerios. Source Quinn's new wardrobe involves an upside down cross. Source It also involves a shirt that says "Hell is so hot right now". Quinn is also not wearing her cross that she clung to throughout series 1 and 2. Source Heather Morris has stated that in the first episode Brittany wants Artie back. Source She also believes that the Brittana storyline is probably over. Source Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) was not on set August 11. Meaning she is not involved in the "It's Not Unusual" number. Source There will be at least one number in the choir room that involves a lot of singing and dancing. Source Songs At the moment, it is unknown when the actors were recording in the studio, if it was a solo, in a group number/duet or a song to themselves. Ryan said he wanted to keep it to 4 numbers an episode. *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Rachel. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Finn. Source *'TBA' by'' TBA''. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Kurt. Source *'TBA' by'' TBA''. Sung by The Glee Project Winner *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. ''Sung by Blaine with New Directions. Source Guest Stars *'LaMarcus Tinker as '''Marcus Source *'''TGP winner '''as TBA *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Photos 293.agron.lc.081111.jpg|Quinn's new hair Tes4.jpg Tes5.jpg Y9ntx.jpg|Rachel's newest look for season 3 Dianna-agron-funky-pink-hair.jpg Tes3.jpg Tes2.jpg Tes1.jpg x-28.jpg tumblr_lpt6v51td91qa7us6o1_500.jpg Tumblr lpt5chYWAl1r0tedeo3 500.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Upcoming Episodes